


The Shirt

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddly Shiro, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Relationships, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Shiro pulled Allura closer to him, not opening his eyes.“’mmfine.”Allura had to bite back a laugh as she ran her fingers over his scalp again, and listened to the content noise he made.





	

Shiro had made sure they were careful. If he and Allura were going to spend nights together, they had to be discrete about it. Shiro was more nervous about it than Allura was, but she respected his worries nonetheless. If keeping quiet about them made Shiro feel better, then Allura would keep her mouth shut.

Allura’s eyes fluttered open at the usual time, and she immediately felt Shiro’s breath against her neck. He was a giant cuddle monster when he was tired or asleep, and Allura did not mind in the slightest. However, she needed to go run over a drill with Coran, but she couldn’t exactly move. 

Shiro’s head was on her shoulder, leaning into her neck. His flesh arm was wrapped around her waist, and their legs were tangled together. Allura couldn’t help but smile, feeling the steady rise and fall of her hand against his back, which rattled slightly as the paladin let out soft snores. She couldn’t help herself as she ran her hand through his hair, and he stirred. She clicked her tongue affectionately.

“I’m sorry, Shiro, did I wake you?”

Shiro pulled Allura closer to him, not opening his eyes.

“’mmfine.”

Allura had to bite back a laugh as she ran her fingers over his scalp again, and listened to the content noise he made.

“I have to go meet Coran.” 

Shiro quite literally pouted, shaking his head.

“Don’t.”

“I have to, love.”

Shiro let out a groan, but finally untangled himself from her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself to her feet, stretching. She heard the bed shift from behind her, and suddenly Shiro’s arms were wrapping around her waist. He leaned his head against her back, and she smirked, resting her hands on top of his. 

“You’ve got to let me go, Shiro.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“I don’t want you to either, but we have to run an alarm drill later and we need to prepare.”

Again, with a groan, Shiro released her, but this time, he stood from the bed. Allura had to stop herself from making a noise as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then moved to get himself dressed. 

Allura ended up throwing something on and made her way to the door, but Shiro’s hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned back to him, seeing the worried expression on his face.

“What is it?”

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

Allura glanced down at herself, realizing she was in one of Shiro’s black t-shirts. She frowned, grabbing the bottoms of it to take it off, but Shiro stopped her.  
“I didn’t say you had to take it off.” 

Allura froze, and the pair shared a smile. 

She leaned up to give Shiro a quick kiss, which he gladly returned. 

“Lance is going to tease us, you know.” She murmured, and Shiro grinned.

“I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr!  
> @Subject-to-feels


End file.
